Duffy-Joe-Ville
Duffy-Joe-Ville is a city of 1,208 people in southwestern Rainbowland. It was founded in 1963 by Duffy Joe Barnabus and Frankie Archibald Warrens. History Duffy-Joe-Ville began as a toxic chemical canal cut by rich dawg and money-making toxic chemical exporter Dolphus Joseph "Duffy Joe" Barnabus in 1953. The canal was used to transport toxic chemicals from the factory in present-day Gloginshnort-ville to the plant where they were put in boxes and shipped off in present-day Duffy-Joe-Ville. In 1955, Barnabus' toxic chemical importing company, Deadly Smellz, Inc. ran out of business, so to keep making money, the rich dawg purchased some acres of land and erected Duffy Joe's Hotel & Resort, which was completed in 1958. Many people stayed in the hotel, and some stayed in after their checkout dates. When Barnabus heard about this, he almost made everybody leave, but one guest, Franklin Archibald "Frankie" Warrens told him that he was rich, and that he could build a whole town. Barnabus thought about it, and agreed, thinking it was a great opportunity for him, even though Warrens just told him that to give the guests an excuse for squatting the hotel. Barnabus began to erect his town, first a hospital, Duffy Joe's General, next a Hess gas station, then a Holiday Inn, then a city hall (of course he was the first mayor), and finally a school district. By 1966, Duffy-Joe-Ville already had a population of 738. Many new businesses were erected in the city. Barnabus was proud of his city (actually himself), until he died in 1980. Frankie Archibald Warrens became the new mayor, and that's how he still remains to this day. Demographics As of the 2011 Rainbowland Census, Duffy-Joe-Ville had 1,208 people, 693 households, and 442 families living within city boundaries. The racial makeup of the city was 100.0% Duffy-Joe-Villian. The median income for a household was $0.01. About 0.00.000.0000.00000.000001% of families and 0.00.000.0000.00000.000002% of the population was below the poverty line. Climate Duffy-Joe-Ville enjoys an oceanic climate, with cool, moist winters and mild, humid summers. Attractions Duffy Joe's Hotel & Resort- The historical center of the city. Mount Duffy Joe- The city's highest point, with an elevation of 702 feet above sea level. Many Fast-Food Restaurants Notable Residents Duffy Joe Barnabus (1934-1980) - CEO of Deadly Smellz, Inc, rich dawg, and the founder and first mayor of Duffy-Joe-Ville Bobby Wattingham (1973-2012) - President of Rainbowland from 2007-2012 and member of the secret illegal democrat party of Rainbowland Frankie Archibald Warrens (1941- ) - Co-founder and current mayor of Duffy-Joe-Ville Stuart E. Alson II (1920-1987) - Artist and mathematician Jeglemkg (1975- ) - Singer and activist Dowell Lopez (1943- ) - Hipster and singer BREAKING NEWS: SECRET DEMOCRAT PARTY'S HEADQUARTERS DICOVERED ''' The illegal democrat party's secret headquarters is in the sewers of Duffy-Joe-Ville, and some democrats were captured while others escaped. Rainbowland is temporarily closed, and the residents are forced to evacuate and stay at a nearby Holiday Inn until the criminals are captured. All manholes and storm drains are shut tight to prevent the outlaws from escaping. '''BREAKING NEWS: NUT GINGRIDGE SENTENCED TO DEATH PENALTY Nut Gingridge of Jack-Wagon-Ville, illegal runner for president of Rainbowland and democrat was sentenced to death on May 18, 2012 after being brought to a lie detector and got five strikes. He was shot by a laser gun in his head and by two laser guns in the legs. The day has come after an almost month-long wait to execute Gingridge. BREAKING NEWS: DUFFY-JOE-VILLE ENCOUNTERS PROBLEM ON DISCUSS ANYTHING WIKI Duffy-Joe-Ville was the long-time most popular page on Discuss Anything Wiki, but is no longer even among the Top 5! Mayor Frankie Archibald Warrens is outraged on this catastrophe and is seriously considering sentencing for anybody on the Wiki who has heard about Duffy-Joe-Ville but has not viewed its page. Evil Elmo will also be sentenced for failing to surrender to Duffy-Joe-Ville's popularity, as well as for alchoholism, and being evil. Also, the Duffy-Joe-Ville page has been vandalized when somebody marked an "x" at the beginning of the page. Rainbowland officials will have a meeting on June 19, 2012 to discuss on how they should handle these incidents and shall report later that day on how they are going to handle these cases. BREAKING NEWS: CRIMINALS ARE SENTENCED TO... Rainbowland officials have had a delayed discussion on June 20, 2012 on how they are going to sentence those on Discuss Anything Wiki who have heard about Duffy-Joe-Ville but have not viewed its page, and Evil Elmo, who has been evil, an alchoholic, and failed to surrender to Duffy-Joe-Ville's popularity on the wiki. The non-Duffy-Joe-Ville viewers will be sentenced to a death penalty on Tuesday, July 24, 2012, three months to the day after the execution of Bobby Wattingham and Evil Elmo will be on Wednesday, July 25, 2012, and he will made into Yo Mama's Pajamas. BREAKING NEWS: EVIL ELMO AND NON-DUFFY-JOE-VILLE VIEWERS EXECUTED Duffy-Joe-Villian officials have executed the non-Duffy-Joe-Ville viewers on Tuesday, July 24, 2012. They were hanged on chains from their feet while chainsaw blades sliced them each into three pieces. It was revealed that their identities were Zack N. Dravic, Chinny C. Chin, Shubie D. duBopp, Kai Wu U. Dunno, Pow R. Walker, Eve L. Burson, and Gilda Bee. Evil Elmo was duct-taped to a wall and was decapitated when a bladed boomerang sliced his throat on Wednesday, July 25, 2012.